We Owned the Night
by sarsar93
Summary: Waitress and star-in-the-making Rachel Berry is just trying to make her way through school working the graveyard shift at the Finer Diner. Little did she know she'd end up meeting an adorable teaching assistant named Finn, who apparently never sleeps at night. Finchel AU. Reviews are love!
1. Part 1

**A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm back! I hope you enjoy my new fic- this is very different from my last one. I got the inspiration from working nights myself while going to school, which is very lonely and long work. Shout-outs are always in order to my loves, Brooke, Gabi and Nenne for helping me turn this idea into an actual fic. I love you girls! Hope you all enjoy Part One! Reviews are love love love! **

_She was the purest beauty  
But not the common kind  
She had a way about her  
That made you feel alive  
And for a moment  
We made the world stand still_

Yeah, we owned the night

There was nothing better than walking around New York City at night. Well, early morning anyway. Finn loved the energy and vibrancy the city contained during the day- from the many different neighborhoods and burrows tucked around each corner to the millions of people pushing and shoving each other just for room to walk on the streets. New York knew who it was- brave, bold, and alive- and didn't care what anyone else in the world thought about it. That attitude is what attracted Finn to the city in the first place- a city that was the epitome of confidence and excitement was refreshing after growing up in small town Ohio.

But New York at _night_? There was nothing that could compare. Cloaked in darkness, the city spoke for itself. Most people were shut down for the night, tucked away inside the many buildings that framed the small island. The people were replaced by the dark, and by the soft glow of street lights. Without the pressures and chaos of the day, the night could relax in to itself, comfortable in its skin. Because, like most girls Finn had known and even dated, New York liked to pretend it was tougher than it really was.

When his mom had found out about his recent nightly walks, (not from him, obviously- his step-brother Kurt had a tendency to let slip certain details of his life when Carole felt her son wasn't always telling her everything,) she had been so mad she almost flew out to the city and dragged him all the way back to Lima, Ohio.

"You could get _killed_, Finn Christopher Hudson! You could get mugged or someone could car-jack you like they do in that video game you like to play!"

"But Mom I don't even have a car-"

"_That's not the point, Finn!"_

Finn still had a ringing in his ears from that particular lecture, and unfortunately for him his mom was starting to make them a weekly occurrence. It's not like he was up walking the streets to attract trouble, or because he had a death wish, (his mom's words- not his).

It wasn't his fault he couldn't sleep.

Finn sighed as he walked out into the night, closing the door of his apartment building behind him and walking north. It was a mild night- summer was slowly fading into fall, and Finn silently wished he'd brought a coat to shield himself from the slight chill that ran through the air.

The neighborhood he lived in was sleepy and small, mostly older couples and a few families. A good majority of the buildings were older, which to some made the street look worn down, but to Finn it was charming. Much better than his first apartment in the city, which had been infested with rats and smelled like curry from the restaurant it sat above. He never felt at home there, not really. But, then again, it took a while for anywhere besides the small yellow house with the wooden fence that he had once shared with his mom, Kurt, and his step-father Burt to feel like anything close to home.

As he straightened the strap of his backpack and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Finn couldn't believe he'd survived that long. It had been 3 years- 3 years of going to school and playing football and working crappy bus-boy jobs and finally, _finally_, the city felt familiar, a place he missed when he left for a weekend or holiday. Surviving New York City was a point of pride for him- probably one of the first times in his life he felt like he was more than just a Lima Loser.

Finn walked briskly down the road, swiveling his head back and forth as he searched for a place the grade the stack of papers currently in his bag.

Being a teaching assistant was probably the best job he'd ever had. Seeing a confused student come to him and leave with a better understanding of the subject was truly amazing, and Finn really felt that he was making a difference. Sure, the pay wasn't that good, and he ended up doing most of the professor's work plus his own most of the time- but it didn't matter. In another year he was gonna be a _teacher_, and that's all that was important.

All he was worried about at that moment though was finding a place to grade those papers. Though New York was famous for being the city that was "up all night", it was hard to find a quiet place that served good coffee and that was open that late. Since he hadn't been sleeping, the nighttime was his only real option to get any work done, anyway.

Turning the corner, Finn stopped short when he saw the bright light of what looked to be a diner tucked underneath a patch of trees near Central Park. Moving closer, Finn was able to see a blue sign that read "Finer Diner", which made him smile. Crossing the street, the place looked more and more inviting, a cheery "Come on in!" sign propped against the front. A glance in the front window confirmed that it was open, and from his spot on the street he saw a blur of movement in the form of what he guessed was a waitress. Leaning in for a closer look, Finn stopped and listened.

Was someone _singing_?

The feeling of papers yet to be graded weighing on his back and his overwhelming curiosity pushed Finn to lean on the door, the smile returning to his face as a small ding signaled his entrance.

xxxxxxx

Working the graveyard shift was absolutely brutal sometimes.

For one thing, no one ever came into the Finer Diner after midnight except the occasional group of drunk NYU students or a homeless person looking for a cheap cup of coffee. And no customers on her shift meant nothing to do to pass the time. And Rachel Berry wasn't one to just sit there and do _nothing_ for 7 hours.

Sometimes she was able to do the New York Times crossword if someone left that day's paper on a table, using the pencil she stuck in her ponytail while sitting at the counter. Other nights she was able to bring in her books and study; there was many a shift where Rachel found herself buried beneath a pile of homework, nursing a cup of coffee in a booth in the back.

Being a junior at the New York Academy for the Dramatic Arts was all about pressure- pressure to perform, pressure to impress, pressure to be the _best_. And working nights in order to survive in New York City was not going to keep her from being the best, in academics or in her performing.

Some nights, if Lucy the cook was feeling generous, she would give in to her constant pleading and read lines with her through the kitchen window- from Shakespearean monologues to the script for the fall musical. Lucy, an older Southern Bell who she had learned moved to New York to escape an unhappy marriage, came off as blunt and nasty, a scowl permanently affixed to her face every night. She was Rachel's companion on the graveyard shift, midnight to seven, and though Lucy would never in a million years admit it, Rachel knew the older lady had a soft spot for her. Besides the fact that she read lines with her, she also cooked Rachel vegetarian omelets whenever she was hungry, and sometimes let her go home early in order to catch some sleep before her morning classes. She did everything with sarcasm and a condescending attitude, but nothing could convince Rachel that she wasn't fond of her.

She'd actually come to think of her as the grandmother she never had.

And on the nights when it was the slowest, and it felt like the clock stopped moving entirely, Lucy, who never left her post in the kitchen, turned down the radio, the melodies of her favorite Big Band station becoming silent. Whenever Rachel stopped hearing the now familiar songs of Benny Goodman or Glenn Miller, she took it as Lucy's silent signal that she wanted her to sing instead.

Those nights, in her opinion, were the best. There weren't many places in New York where Rachel could just sing whenever the mood suited her- her apartment was out of the question, since her roommate was pre-law at NYU and needed her beauty sleep. Even the practice rooms on campus couldn't contain her voice- one day she had disturbed a period-acting class and the professor came out to yell at her.

No, the diner was the only place in the whole of the city where she could _sing- _not like she was at school, competing and pushing to be heard, or even singing lead during her high school glee club days. No, it was just singing for the _joy_ of it.

And it was the sole reason she never quit.

All the sleepless nights and aching feet were reason enough to leave and never look back- find a job on campus or at least one that was during day-light hours. But it was the stillness and freedom of the world at night that kept her coming back- it was like the world stopped turning at the sound of her voice.

That feeling is what Rachel imagined being on a Broadway stage felt like, and it made her crave her dream of one day actually performing on one even more than she already did, (which was saying something, because Rachel Barbra Berry had known from the age of 3 that she was meant for the stage).

Tonight was one of those nights. Finer Diner was completely empty, and every surface was clean, left glistening and untouched. The only animated thing about it was the coffee maker tucked behind the counter, spitting and humming as it warmed coffee for the two women. From the looks of it, no one but them would be drinking any of it tonight.

Rachel sighed from her spot perched by the counter. Twirling a stray hair around her finger, she looked down at her open textbook. It was something about Greek tragedy? Shakespearean tragedy? (She was almost positive it was something to do with tragedy). She'd stopped reading before then, but she was so tired she felt training her eyes on something was better than closing them and risking falling asleep.

Lucy would never let her hear the end of it if she started snoring.

"Wake up, girl! You're shift ain't over yet!"

Rachel almost fell off of the stool as she jerked awake.

"I wasn't sleeping!" She rubbed her eyes, pointedly ignoring Lucy as she cocked her eyebrow and rolled her eyes from her spot at the kitchen window. "I was studying for my Greek Tragedy test tomorrow."

"You studying with the wrong book then, sweet cheeks. Unless Mr. Shakespeare wrote Greek tragedies on the side."

Rachel groaned when she realized the book in her hands was, in fact, the wrong one. Rifling through her bag, she also realized she left the right one at home. _Perfect_.

Rachel tried not to let herself be frustrated as she yawned, stretching her arms above her head in the vain hope of waking herself up. A quick scan of the mint and cream interior of the diner confirmed that it was still vacant, and the clock on the wall next to the register showed it was only 3am.

Suddenly aware of the silence, Rachel paused and listened. It seemed that while Lucy had been giving her a hard time she'd also switched off the radio. Feeling a smile grow on her face, Rachel bounced up from her seat, a new energy taking her over as she slipped her shoes back on and retied her apron.

"Ok Thumbilina, what ya' gonna sing tonight?" Lucy's southern drawl blasted from the kitchen. "You've kept me waiting plenty as it is."

"How about some Barbra?" Rachel chuckled at the sound of the woman mumbling under her breath.

"_Every_ freaking night. Sweet Jesus."

Rachel knew that she secretly loved Barbra Streisand, (she'd seen her stuff a copy of _Funny Girl_ in her bag one night,) so it only took a few moments for her to fall silent. Taking a deep breath, Rachel jumped into one of her favorites.

"_I've dreamed of you  
Always feeling you  
Were there  
And all my life  
I have searched for you  
Everywhere  
I caught your smile  
In the morning sun  
I heard your whisper  
On the breeze of night  
I prayed one day  
That your arms would hold me tight."_

Rachel felt her hands move and wrap around her middle, letting the emotion of the song take her over. The orchestra inside her head rose and fell with the words as she sang them, her eyes falling shut.

The song was one she came back to time and time again without really knowing why. She couldn't really relate to it, since she's never been in love. The only relationship she'd ever had ended with being dumped the day before her graduation- and that couldn't possibly be equated to true love in anyone's book.

Love was supposed to move mountains, inspire great literature and music, triumph over the evil in the world. Rachel had never felt the longing to hold someone, nor had she missed a man when he left her sight. No fireworks, no violin concerto in her head. Nothing.

Rachel had resigned herself to the fact that she was more in love with performing than she ever could've ever been with Jesse.

_I promise you  
As I give to you my heart  
That nothing in this world  
Shall keep us apart.  
Come happily ever after be  
The man I'll love until the very end.  
I've dreamed of you  
My great love and my best friend._

Wrapped up in the moment, the song flowing out of her, Rachel didn't hear the ding of the door as a tall man wandered into the diner.

xxxxxxx

Finn couldn't help but stand in the doorway of Finer Diner, transfixed by the small brunette in front of him.

This little girl- _woman_- was clearly lost in her own world, tangled up in the song she was belting out. Finn felt himself get sucked into a trance- his breathing slowed, his heart raced. At first glance she looked like any other girl- her hair was up in a ponytail; her uniform had a stain on the hem. But he could tell she wasn't.

Her eyes were shut- probably why she hadn't noticed him- but the rest of her just radiated a dynamic energy. As she moved her body through the maze of tables, twirling in and out with the song, he could tell she was graceful, more so than anyone he'd ever seen before. Maybe she was a dancer, too? Finn wouldn't doubt it.

She also had this _life_ to her, a simple joy that made his heart skip a beat. The woman in front of him was charged by the music she was creating; her vibrancy cut through him and struck his heart, causing him to catch his breath.

If this waitress's voice could do this to him, Finn sure as hell wanted to meet the woman who it belonged to.

Finn watched as she winded down, her hands coming up to clutch her heart. Slowly, her eyes opened and fell on him. As it dawned on her that there had been someone watching her, her eyes grew wide, and the last note of the song became lodged in her throat, sending her into a coughing fit.

In seconds Finn was by her side, lightly rubbing circles on her back as she tried to catch her breath.

Rachel, (or at least that's what her nametag said,) quickly stepped away from him, ducking under his arm as she grabbed a pad from her apron and the pencil from her ponytail. Clearing her throat, she managed to squeak out a few words.

"Hi, welcome to Finer Diner, where there's no finer food in the city. Let me show you to a table."

Finn raised an eyebrow, amused. So that was the way she was gonna play this- act like nothing happened? The redness of her face indicated something else entirely. Before he could say anything, she turned on her heel and headed for a booth in the back corner.

Apparently, she wanted him as far away as possible.

"Uh, if it's ok with you, I think I'll just sit here."

Finn had to resist the urge to laugh out loud at the sight of her paling when he sat himself down right next to where she'd been sitting minutes before, her books and homework still in piled neatly on the counter top.

He didn't think it was possible for her to be more embarrassed than she already was, but her face told a different story, becoming even redder as she rushed up and started thrusting things into a bag.

"I'm sorry about all this, let me make room…."

"Hey, it's alright. I interrupted your study time, obviously. You shouldn't have to move."

Rachel continued to grab her books, and Finn watched curiously as she directed a glare at the vacant window that lead to the kitchen.

"Just give me a sec-"

Still flustered, she ended up dropping her bag on the floor, everything she'd just put in it spilling out. Freezing, Finn watched as she shut her eyes and let out a deep breath, tucking the wisps of hair around her face behind her ear before bending down to get everything.

She was freaking adorable.

Finn knelt down to help her, glancing at a book he picked up.

"You a fan of Shakespeare?"

Rachel continued to avert her eyes, gathering her things in her arms as they stood up.

"Sometimes. I prefer his comedies to his tragedies."

"Agreed, too depressing. _Hamlet_ was the worst for me to get through. I mean, come on. Did the dude _really_ need to kill off everybody?"

Rachel almost dropped her homework again, a look of surprise on her face.

"You read Shakespeare?"

Finally laughing aloud, Finn nodded.

"Not by any choice of my own. It's a requirement for the class I help teach. Confuses the hell out of me, really."

Shifting the load in her arms, Rachel tilted her head.

"You're a teacher?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

Finn chuckled again at the sight of her reddening, a small smile appearing on her lips for the first time since he'd met her.

It was a beautiful thing to see.

"I didn't mean to be." Shuffling behind the counter, she stored her homework and grabbed an empty mug, placing it in front of him. "You just don't look like a teacher to me."

"What do I look like, then?" He grinned mischievously, enjoying playing with her. He didn't quite understand why he enjoyed teasing this girl he'd just met so much, but it felt good.

"Well, you look more like a football player." She pointed at his shirt. "You went to NYU?"

"I'm still going there actually. I'm in my third year." He nodded as she motioned towards the coffee, pouring some in his cup. "Thanks."

"But how can you be a teach-"

"I'm only a teaching assistant. Feels like I am the professor most of the time, though. Guy doesn't really do much besides show up and put kids to sleep."

Rachel laughed at his words, and Finn swore his heart stopped.

Wow, this girl really was doing a number on him, and he'd only been talking to her for 5 minutes.

"That sounds familiar. I feel the same way about one of the choir directors at my school." Gesturing widely, she described this large woman with curly purple hair who had interesting traditions- including not shaving before performances, and not showing up to random classes to "test their nerve and drive as performers."

"What school do you go to?"

"NYADA." She told him, standing a little taller as she spoke. She was proud of where she went, that much was clear.

"Isn't that the performing arts school? Supposed to be one of the best in the country?"

"It _is_ the best." She smiled again, making his heart dance. "It's an amazing school."

"I bet." Deciding she was feeling more comfortable with him, he dove in, hoping not to scare her off. "You definitely sound like you belong there, based on what I heard earlier."

Rachel immediately turned red again, fumbling as she grabbed her pad.

"Oh no, I never took your order! What would you like? Lucy makes a delicious vegetarian soup-"

"Rachel?"

Jumping a little bit, she dropped her pad and almost knocked over his cup of coffee. Placing his hand over her's, he immediately felt her still.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed. You're the most talented person I've ever met."

It was a bold statement to be making to someone he'd only known for an hour, but it didn't make it any less true.

Blushing furiously, Rachel looked up and met his eyes for the first time.

Finn could _feel_ the electricity, sending a shiver down his spine. There was a tether there, locking their eyes over the counter at this diner in the middle of New York City. Nothing could tear him away from her at that moment.

"Hey, you gonna order anything or what? I ain't gonna sit here all night while y'all make faces at each other."

Rachel jerked back, slipping her hand out from under his.

Except maybe that.

Rachel walked up to the kitchen window, her uniform skirt hiking up a bit as she leaned into it, (not that he was looking at her ass- ok, maybe he was). Looking over her shoulder, Rachel asked him if he was hungry.

"That vegetarian soup sounds good."

A few more words were passed before she turned around and walked back around the counter. Peeking through the window, Finn noticed an older woman glaring at him, her fire engine red hair almost the same color as Rachel's face earlier.

"Sorry about Lucy. She can be kind of gruff."

"I'm pretty sure she could kick my ass if I wasn't paying attention."

Sinking into the chair next to him, Rachel nodded and giggled.

"No one should ever cross her. Ever."

"Nice to have someone like that looking out for you."

"Don't let her hear you say that!" Rachel shook her head. "Besides, what would she need to protect me from? I can take care of myself."

"I know you can."

Rachel stopped and looked into his eyes again, looking for any trace of humor or sarcasm. There was none- he was completely serious.

"How would you know? You don't even know me."

Finn turned his head, giving her comment deep thought. He really didn't know why he was getting so personal with a complete stranger. Maybe it was her eyes, or the way she could be graceful when she performed but drop everything in her way when she was uncomfortable, or the way her voice was still ringing through his head.

Maybe it was all of those things.

"I just do."

Leaning towards him a bit, she smiled.

"You never answered my question, by the way."

"And what question was that?"

Pointing at him, she reminded him of her football player comment. "You sure have the body of one."

"So you _were_ checking me out."

Finn knew he was never gonna get tired of making her blush.

"But yes, I used to play football."

"Used to?"

"Yeah. I actually got into NYU on a football scholarship. Full ride."

"Wow, that's impressive!" He could tell she meant it, too. "But if you're still there, why aren't you playing?"

Dropping her gaze, Finn ran his hand over his knee, remembering a night the year before where he was playing what started out as a normal game.

Remembering the wind rushing through his helmet, the feeling of being completely alive charging his body from head to toe.

Remembering the feel of getting slammed into by someone twice his size the moment he passed the ball.

Remembering lying on his back in the grass as he stared up at the blinding stadium lights- the last thing he saw before he passed out.

Remembering being told his football career was over.

"I got hurt- my knee." Finn was touched by the look on Rachel's face- the concern there was over-whelming. Tentatively, she reached out and touched his arm.

"That's awful. I'm sorry that happened to you."

He shrugged. "It's alright. It took me a while to get over it- you know, PT and stuff, but I got better. I still play in the park with my friends sometimes. Don't go telling my doctor, though."

Though he had tried to shrug it off, Rachel kept her hand where it was. They way she was looking at him- like she knew how he really, honestly felt about the whole thing- was unnerving. There was nothing he could slip by her.

She must have sensed it was a tough thing for him to talk about, so she quickly changed the subject, pulling her hand away.

"How do you get from a future football career to being a teacher?"

Running his hand through his hair and forgetting about the pile of papers he still needed to grade, Finn laughed, the tension in his body easing.

"Now _that_ is a good story."

Finn could have sat there for days talking to Rachel. He couldn't pinpoint what exactly made her so amazing- but he swore, she was. Like, _really_ was. Over some really good soup, (he had to give it up to Lucy for her skills- even if she did almost pour the bowl into his lap,) he told her how he needed to keep it grades up or else the school would have taken away his scholarship. His amazing tutor- Laurie- who inspired him to become a teacher, and his eventual decision to change his major, hoping to one day work with high schoolers or little kids, he wasn't sure which yet.

And she just listened, like she cared about everything he was saying. He'd never had that- someone who knew what he was saying and understood it, too. He always felt like he had to explain why he did or felt certain things to people over and over, even to the people he loved most, like his mom or best friend, Puck. It was easier most of the time to not tell people anything- less hassle. But he didn't have to do that with Rachel- she just got him.

They sat at the counter, exchanging stories over multiple cups of coffee and a few slices of pie. He learned about her dreams of being on Broadway one day, and the roles she was destined to play. She told him what it was like being raised by two gay dads, who made up for the constant teasing in school by being wonderful. He learned all about her experience of moving to New York, and how humbling it was for a spoiled only child.

Over what had to have been his 5th cup of coffee, Finn almost choked on laughter as Rachel imitated what the dean of NYADA looked like, (she did an impression of an older man who wore bright pink suits really well, actually).

"I know, I couldn't believe it either!" Rachel had the best laugh, and Finn thanked whoever was listening for making her comfortable around him, finally. She had let her hair down, literally- the brown curls were now around her shoulders. She was grinning and had this bright twinkle in her eye, which showed how beautiful she really was.

Glancing at the clock, Finn couldn't believe it had been 4 hours since he'd walked into Finer Diner. His backpack was lying forgotten on the ground, papers still ungraded, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he was really thinking about was making sure the night never ended.

Rachel stood up, gathering the empty plates and mugs. Unfortunately, the night _was_ ending, and as the sun started to rise outside, Finn grew nervous.

"Rachel?"

Storing the dining ware in the kitchen, she came back out smiling ear to ear, untying her apron as she did. "Yeah?"

He cleared his throat, "Do you work this shift _every_ night?"

Propped behind the counter, she nodded. "Every Monday through Thursday."

"Is it always this quiet?"

"More so- usually the only person I have to talk to is Lucy, and she is better at insulting me more than anything else." A grunt rang out from the kitchen, making Rachel giggle again. She quickly softened. "It was nice to have someone to talk to, though. Working here can be a little lonely sometimes."

Finn wanted to grab her hand again. Oh, did he want to. But he'd almost freaked her out by his invasiveness a few times that night, so instead he sat up, running his hand over the slight stubble on his jaw. Reaching for his wallet, he tried to sound casual.

"Well, maybe I can come by again sometime. I'd hate to think of you being lonely."

Eyes trained down, he didn't catch the blinding smile that popped onto her face before she nonchalantly started wiping down the counter, averting her eyes.

"That would be nice. I mean, if you could manage it. This schedule is killer on anyone who enjoys sleeping."

Grinning, Finn sobered, matching her indifferent tone. "Well since I don't sleep much, I guess that won't be such a big problem." He purposefully ignored her questioning gaze. "I mean, I'll come by, if I can swing it."

Before she could inquire further about why he didn't sleep, the door dinged, causing them both to jump. A tall blonde walked in, her uniform unbuttoned at the top to reveal more of her than anyone should be seeing at 7 in the morning.

"Oh, it's 7 already?" Rachel twirled around, looking for her things as she gathered her stuff together. Finn looked down at the bill she'd given him earlier, (she had tried to let it slide, but he'd insisted,) and chuckled again at the sight of Rachel's scrawled handwriting at the bottom, saying her name with a large star drawn next to it.

Standing up, Finn handed the money to the new waitress. He made sure to ignore her flirty glances, paying his bill and walking back towards Rachel, who was buttoning her pink coat over her uniform.

"I'll walk you out."

Offering his arm, his heart rate increased again at the sight of her biting her lip, pausing before she eventually took it. Waving cheerfully at the blonde, Rachel either didn't notice or didn't care about the dirty look she was sending her way.

Man, some girls just tried way too hard.

Looking down, Finn had to give it up to her- Rachel didn't have to be anything but herself to make his palms clammy and his chest ache.

Walking outside, the pair stopped, both headed for opposite directions.

"Thanks again. You saved me tonight."

Grinning, Finn grabbed her hand and bent over, lightly kissing her knuckles. He murmured against her skin, "Just call me your knight in shining armor."

Finn was deeply satisfied when he saw her shiver, a timid smile playing on her lips. Regretfully, he let go of her hand, watching as she walked away from him, bobbing through the already crowded streets of New York. Finn stood there watching till the tiny pink dot disappeared, wishing the night would come back so she could belong just to him again.

Smirking, he hitched his backpack up and walked away, feeling more energized than he had in a long time.

xxxxxxx

Did that really just happen? To _her_?

Rachel couldn't believe it. Nothing like that ever just _happened_- this wasn't a movie, or one of those books she kept stuffed under her mattress. This was reality, and tall, handsome, sweet men with dimples that make her swoon didn't just walk into where she worked and stay the entire night. It just wasn't plausible.

But it _was_.

Rachel shivered again at the memory of his hand on hers, looking into his eyes as he told her she was the most talented person he'd ever known. That moment was so- so _real_. She felt this connection that went straight through her, squeezing right at her heart. But how could that be? She just met this guy.

Not some guy- Finn. Finn Hudson. Rachel smiled, seeing him smile over his mug when she asked him, this half smirk causing her heart to beat faster.

Dodging the other people on the sidewalk, Rachel pulled her coat tighter around her as she made the two block trek back to her apartment, hoping to catch some sleep before her first class.

That is, if she could sleep. She hadn't felt this alert in a long time- it was as though she had slept the whole night instead of trading life stories with a complete stranger.

But it had been _lovely_, she knew, sighing as she imagined his face again. Would he actually come back and see her? Shaking her head, her hair blowing slightly in the morning wing, she doubted his words. It's not like he promised or anything. What's one night compared to anything? He really didn't owe her any favors.

Letting herself remember the way his lips grazed her skin, leaving this invisible burn that left her hand tingling, Rachel almost stopped walking.

Maybe he would come by. Maybe.

Finally at her building, Rachel silently let herself hope that this stranger, Finn, would somehow make his way back into her life for another night.

A giggle escaping her lips, Rachel skipped up the stairs, ignoring the elevator completely as she rushed to tell her roommate and best friend Santana about her late night adventure.


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for being patient with me, this part really didn't want to cooperate! But here it is- just for you! Shout-outs are always in order to my girls Gabi and Nenne for being so sweet and supportive. An extra-special mention is in order for my twin, who put up with my constant whining and pleads for checking over everything. You're the best, Brooke, and this part is dedicated to you! :) Stay tuned for the final part, and reviews are love!**

_You had me dim the lights;  
You danced just like a child  
The wine spilled on your dress_

And all you did was smile  
Yeah, it was perfect  
I hold it in my mind

Yeah, we owned the night

"Santana, I am a grown woman and I do _not_ need a chaperon at my own job!"

"Excuse me, diva, I think you do." Tossing her thick hair out of her face, Rachel was about to melt onto the cement of the New York City sidewalk as her roommate and best friend Santana Lopez strutted next to her. "You need an intervention."

Stopping, Rachel felt like a child as she stomped her foot and grunted in frustration.

"I told you, San, he's a perfect gentleman! And nothing is happening between us, anyway!"

It frustrated her even more when Santana threw a smirk over her shoulder, not breaking her stride.

"Then why have you been walking around like a zombie for weeks?" Turning around and walking backwards, she threw her hands out, shrugging as Rachel crossed her arms and glared at her. "You are in deep, mama. And as someone who loves you, I need to personally meet this 'knight in shining armor' for myself."

"Ugh!" Rushing to catch up, Rachel couldn't believe her luck. Or lack of it, in this case. If she'd known gushing to her best friend about Finn would lead to this, she would have kept her mouth shut.

It had been three weeks since they'd met, and Finn had been in every night she'd worked. It had been amazing- over-whelming and slightly bewildering, but amazing all the same.

For the whole day after Finn had first walked into the Finer Diner, Rachel walked around in a daze. When she was in class, all she could think about was his smile. Instead of fighting for a solo in show choir, she sat in the back and heard his laugh ringing through her head. It was the worst when she was in dance class- it was difficult to follow choreography when the tall boy with brown hair in the class reminded her of Finn and sent her tripping over her feet into the instructor.

Everything she did that day seemed to take forever, time moving at a sluggish pace- worse than it did when she was working, even. The whole day was spent in anticipation for her coming shift. What if he came by again?

What if he didn't?

It was almost too much for Rachel to take. At about 8 o'clock she sat by the phone, going back and forth with herself about calling out. She was sick, her roommate had been in an accident, there was a death in the family. Anything to remove her from the situation.

Just contemplating it made her feel pathetic.

Finally, after hours of agonizing over it, Rachel decided to put on her uniform and go in. The worse that could happen was that he didn't show up. She'd still be able to do some homework and prepare her monologue for class the next day. Maybe Lucy would finally cave and teach her how to make her special pancakes.

In fact, if Finn came by, he'd just be distracting her.

But as she found herself sitting at the counter at the diner later that night, nervously tapping her foot and completely ignoring her script, Rachel knew that not knowing what was going to happen was a _way_ worse distraction.

It was after 2 am when the door of the diner opened, surprising Rachel so much that she turned quickly and knocked over a stack of plates, (having him hold the dust pan while she swept up the mess was definitely worth it, though).

After that, Rachel never worried that he wouldn't come because every night, without fail, he walked in, his hair disheveled and a half smile on his face, between 1 and 2. He'd walk up to the counter, order a cup of coffee and a slice of pie, and stay until her shift was over and the sun was shining.

Covered in a blanket of darkness, Rachel shared things with Finn that she'd never shared with anyone, not even Santana. Over a shared plate of pie, (it was pumpkin that night,) she told him how being dumped by Jesse had hurt her ego more than it had her heart. When he was helping her write a scene for her screenwriting class, she showed him a scar that was just above her elbow, a gift from a tree branch when she'd attempted climbing the oak in her parent's back yard. And after an hour of staring into each other's eyes and giggling, her hand inches from his, she told him about how she'd lost her virginity in Jesse's parent's station wagon, (something she wished she could erase from her memory entirely).

Rachel finally caught up with Santana, who was blazing towards the diner with an unflappable determination. With ever step she felt more and more anxious about her best friend meeting Finn. If Rachel knew Santana Lopez, (and she liked to think she did,) she knew she would think it was her place to ask him anything she wanted whilst throwing insults over his head.

She was a little scared for him, actually.

If only she had been a little more subtle about how she was feeling, including how confused she was- Santana was the one who was there listening to her rants and stories about how much she liked this guy, even though she had no idea what they were or where they were going.

On that particular day, Santana had obviously had enough of the whole thing.

Rachel reached up and tried to block the blows of a pillow as Santana went to town, hitting her repeatedly and chastising her between hits.

"Why. Would. You. Fall. For. Someone. You. Barely. Know?"

"Tana, stop! You're hurting me!"

Pulling back, Santana sat above her, breathing deeply and groaning in frustration.

"Have I taught you nothing? You can't fall in love with a complete _stranger_. Where's your brain, _mujer_?"

"I am _not_ in love with him, Tana!"

"You sure about that?"

"I-Yes, I mean, no, I'm not in love with Finn!"

"That's not what I'm seeing in front of me right now!" Gesturing to her, Rachel watched from her spot on the bed as her friend started pacing. "I've never seen you like this! A few nights of him coming by and ordering coffee and you have fucking stars in your eyes, giving yourself up all carefree and naïve and not caring that you barely know him!"

"I can't help it, San! I just _can't_." Standing up, Rachel grasped for the words to explain what she was feeling, gesturing widely with her hands. "He- he is just so _wonderful_. Sweet and kind and funny and, Santana, I know you prefer women, but he has these dimples that make my legs shake and this amazing smile…" Santana stood in the doorway, her arms folded and her face skeptical. "I'm not in love with him. But, these last few weeks? Being with him and talking? It feels so natural; there's _promise_ there. I've never had that before."

Walking over to her, Rachel clutched her roommate's shoulders and shook her slightly. "I know college is supposed to be about having fun and being young, but do you really want me to turn my back on this? To not find out why I feel this way?" Smiling, she pushed her slightly. "You're the one who's always telling me to take chances."

Sighing, Santana shook her head before pulling the small brunette into a hug.

"You know I'm just being over-protective, mama- I love you. I remember what a number that prick Jesse did on you and you didn't even love him." Pulling back, she saw that her gaze had softened. "I don't want you to get your heart trampled on, Rach. This guy hasn't asked you out- never even asked for your number. How do you know he isn't just screwing with you?"

"I don't."

And she didn't, which scared her to death. Three weeks didn't mean much in the grand scheme of things. Though she felt this connection between them, it didn't mean he did, too. There was a 90% chance she was fooling herself, getting her hopes up over this stranger- but, honestly, why not? She hadn't felt this excited or impulsive in a long time, if ever.

She knew that Finn Hudson was something special- wasn't it worth it to see if they could be special together?

Despite their heart-to-heart that day, which included the assurance she'd be careful, Santana had still been waiting at the door of their apartment as she emerged from her room, dressed in her uniform for work.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Nope." Rachel looked over her roommate's outfit- a pair of sweatpants and a NYU hoodie- and she knew that's where she'd just been.

"Ok… Then what are you doing?"

"It's not what _I'm_ doing, it's what _we're_ doing." Grabbing Rachel's bag, she opened the door and latched onto her arm, dragging her out the door. "And _we_ are going to work and meeting your handsome stranger."

Entering the diner at 12 o'clock sharp, Rachel knew it was going to be an interesting night, to say the least.

xxxxxx

Staring up at the ceiling of his bedroom, Finn laid in bed, convincing himself that tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that he'd finally be able to close his eyes and drift off, catching some much needed sleep. Tonight he would be able to relax and wake up refreshed. _Tonight_ he would get some shut eye before heading down to the Finer Diner to see Rachel.

Crap, thinking about Rachel wasn't gonna help him fall asleep.

_Rachel_.

Turning over, Finn smiled to himself, Rachel's face filling his head. Over the previous weeks, he'd memorized every inch of it- the curve of her nose, (which she hated but he thought was adorable,) the flush of her cheeks when she was excited or embarrassed, the way her eyes became a warm-carmel color when she looked at him.

Though he loved every part of her, Finn was fully convinced there was no better thing in the world than Rachel Berry's smile. The way it went from just a slight curve at the tips of her mouth to a blinding, toothy grin in seconds; how it wasn't just her lips that smiled, but whole self- she literally lit up when she decided to grace the world with one. When she decided to direct one at him he couldn't help but stare like an idiot.

It was amazing the effect she had on him.

Shifting again in the hope of finding a comfortable position, Finn closed his eyes and tried to let himself relax enough to drift off. Rubbing his eyes, he groaned as he discovered that the little brunette wouldn't leave his conscious.

Who was he kidding? She hadn't left his head once in the last three weeks.

Every night with Rachel had been awesome. The day after he first went in, all he thought about while he caught up on grading papers and sat through class was running back to the diner. After catching his usual hour of sleep in the afternoon, he practically paced his apartment until the time came to grab his bag and race down there.

He didn't care how pathetic it made him, being this strung out on a girl. If Rachel was a drug, he was definitely an addict. Just seeing her turn and grin at him when he entered the Finer Diner each night was enough to keep him going for days.

As if just being with her wasn't enough, they also had the best conversations. She told him all about her roommate and best friend, a firey latina named Santana, and about the roles she was going to get when she was on Broadway, (Evita, Funny Girl, and Laurey from Oklahoma- Finn was pretty proud of himself for remembering all of them). He learned about the one relationship she'd ever been in, with an asshole named Jesse. It made him mad just _seeing_ her cringe at the mention of him dumping her on the way back from graduation practice during her senior year of high school.

When he told her he would've kicked his ass for her she had grabbed his hand and laughed, the cringe disappearing with his words.

Finn couldn't believe how much he'd shared with her, too. Just like she'd told him about her best friend, he told her about Puck, his best bud from back home. Rachel really loved the stories of their child-hood adventures; her favorite had been the one where they'd tried kidnapping the cat that belonged to the old lady next door and ended up getting chased down the street by said neighbor instead.

When she'd asked about his family one night as he helped her fill salt shakers, he surprisingly didn't feel uncomfortable telling her about them. He described his mom and the way she sent him care packages every few weeks, and how she smelled like cinnamon year-round, even though she never baked with it. Finn even told her about his step-father Burt, who had given him a job at his tire shop to make extra cash during high school.

Rachel loved it when he talked about his family- every night she asked for another story, or for another fact about them. And even though Finn hadn't said so, he knew that his mom would adore Rachel. Hell, Kurt already loved her and he hadn't even met her yet.

"She's perfect and you need to marry her immediately."

"Kurt, you don't even know her!" Finn had to laugh at his step-brother, who he met every Tuesday for lunch between his classes at NYU and Kurt's at the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising. Rachel had become a regular topic of conversation in the last few weeks.

"So? I can tell how much you like her- and that _never_ happens." Kurt gestured at him, adjusting his hippopotamus broach. "You get this look on your face anytime you talk about her- like when Nick Arnstein looks longingly at Fanny when she sings 'People' in _Funny Girl_."

"Hey- That's Rachel's favorite movie!"

Kurt chuckled as his step-brother proved his point. "You are totally smitten, Finn Hudson." Taking a delicate bite of his brownie, Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "When are you going to introduce me to your new girlfriend?"

Finn ran a hand through his hair, shrugging as he contemplated Kurt's question. Not necessarily the question, but the term he used.

"She's not really my girlfriend."

"Then what is she?"

Finn had no idea, actually. Out of all the things they'd talked about, what they _were_ hadn't been one of them. All he knew was that Rachel Berry was definitely stuck in his head. He also knew how much he liked her, which was a lot. Finn had never felt this way about anyone before, not even his high school girlfriend Quinn. But did spending nights with her at her job count as dates? They had never kissed or anything.

Not that he hadn't wanted to.

Finn sat up in bed, running his hands over his face. Thinking about Rachel and trying to sleep at the same time was never going to work. A glance at the clock showed it was 1 am, and with the knowledge that he'd be seeing Rachel soon, he threw off the covers and got out of bed.

He might not know what they were, but Finn knew it talking to Rachel about it was better than trying to figure it out himself.

A few minutes later Finn left his building, zipping his coat to protect against the fall chill. New York had finally decided to change seasons, leaving behind the hot, muggy summer days and putting on a coat of fallen leaves and shorter days. The air had a crispness to it that kept everyone on their toes, coffee in their hands, and scarves around their necks. This was Finn's favorite time of year, and it was even better when experienced at night.

He walked swiftly towards the diner, which was about a 15 minute walk from his apartment. Even though he'd never noticed it before that first night, Finn found himself passing the Finer Diner everyday at least once on his daily commute, smiling to himself at the sight of this now familiar place during the day.

Walking up to the diner, Finn squinted, hoping for a quick look at Rachel through the front window. It disappointed him when he saw another person sitting at the counter, talking animatedly while Rachel poured her a cup of coffee. He wasn't used to having to share Rachel with other customers- the only person who took up her time was Lucy, but she always stayed in the kitchen and only made the occasional snide comment. Being raised as an only child made him averse to sharing anything, and the idea of someone else taking up their time together irritated him.

Who was up this late during the week, anyway? Besides him, that is.

Taking a closer look in the window, Finn got the feeling Rachel knew this person. Woman. She was dressed in sweatpants and an NYU hoodie, one much like the one Finn had back in his closet. From where he was standing, Rachel was smiling and laughing easily with her, rolling her eyes at something she said. Starting to feel weird just standing and watching them, Finn leaned on the door, the usual ding signaling his entrance.

"Finn!"

Rachel instantly lit up as soon as she saw him, giving him a little wave as he worked his way over to her through the chair and tables. Finn smiled back, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms and tell her he missed her that day. Unfortunately, he was stuck on the other side of the counter, and the strange woman who was sitting there already was giving him a shrewd look, looking him up and down without any hint of subtly.

"So, you must be the Romeo I've been hearing about non-stop for the past three weeks."

"Santana!" Finn watched as Rachel dropped the warm expression she'd given him the moment before and instead adopted a look of panic, her forehead wrinkling. "_Please_ don't."

"I told you diva, I need to make sure this guy is good enough for you." The latina, who he knew by now was her best friend Santana, leaned her elbows on the counter and winked at Rachel, who looked almost as embarrassed as she had the first night he'd met her.

So she'd been talking about him. Finn couldn't help but be insanely happy at that piece of information; it was nice to know that he was on her mind as much as she was on his.

Even if it did end up bringing this very loud person down here to grill him.

"I think I am perfectly capable of deciding that for myself." Rachel hissed at her friend through clenched teeth, blushing and averting her eyes away from Finn.

"Rach, I love you, but have you _seen_ your dating history? You haven't picked a lot of winners."

"I've only dated Jesse, San!" Finn almost laughed at the sight of Rachel pleading with her friend, nostrils flared and hands gripping the counter top.

"All the more reason for me to give him the Mama Tana once-over."

With that, the woman twisted her chair in his direction, her eyes narrowing as she looked him straight in the eye. Despite himself, Finn swallowed thickly, trying to brace himself. He knew the only thing he could really do was stand there and take whatever she was gonna fling at him- she was Rachel's best friend, after all. There was definitely no way around it.

Besides, he could see Puck doing the same thing to Rachel if they ever did meet, if not something more humiliating.

"You must be Santana." Giving her his best smile, dimples and all, Finn reached out to shake her hand. "I'm Finn."

"That's me, Big Foot. Santana Lopez." Hooking her thumb in Rachel's direction, she ignored his out-stretched hand. "And I have been this one's best _chica_ since 6th grade."

"Ever since you slipped and fell in front of your whole class and flashed your underwear. Right?" Finn saw Rachel beaming at him from the corner of his eye as he remembered the story. Sitting down, he motioned toward her. "Rachel was the only one who didn't laugh."

Finn chuckled at Santana's stunned face, her eyes darting back and forth between him and Rachel.

"You told him that?"

Rachel nodded eagerly, obviously much more relaxed now that Finn was handling himself well against her fierce best friend. "I did, and he remembered, too."

Finn grinned back as Rachel grabbed a plate and cut him a large slice of apple pie.

"Looks like Lucy made my favorite tonight."

"I asked her to last night. You _did_ mention how much you loved it." Finn's whole body tingled when she smiled again, leaning on the counter top and brushing her hand lightly against his arm. "Except it was more like begging- you owe me big time."

"You went toe-to-toe with the Scary Southern Bell for me?" Leaning in, Finn was now inches from her face, her eyes teasing as she bit her bottom lip, (he _really_ liked it when she did that).

"Don't be so cocky," Rachel winked at him. "I happen to like apple pie, too."

At that moment Santana cleared her throat very loudly, earning her a glare from Rachel as she sat up.

"I hate to interrupt this little love-fest, but I have a few questions for Hudson here."

"_Santana_!"

"Rach it's ok." Finn grabbed her hand and squeezed, feeling her body calm at his touch. Facing Santana, he sat up straight, keeping Rachel's hand in his own. "What do you want to know?"

Smirking, the latina nodded. "Good. First, why are you here every night?"

"I don't sleep at night." He answered easily, shrugging slightly. "Besides, I enjoy spending time with Rachel."

"And why don't you sleep at night like a normal person?" At Rachel's pointed look she added, "Besides those who have to work like this one over here. And when do you fit in sleep between spending time with someone you've only known for three weeks, anyway?"

Finn brushed over her first question, taking a bite of his pie instead.

Both girls noticed his silence- Santana raised her eyebrows at him, while Rachel gave him the same quizzical look she gave him every time the subject came up. Neither knew the reason he didn't sleep at night, and Finn wasn't sharing.

Swallowing, he addressed the second question. "I usually get about an hour or so after classes. And personally, hanging out with Rach is way better than sleep."

_That_ earned him a wistful sigh as Rachel, forgetting about his lack of an answer moments before, leaned across the counter and kissed him on the cheek.

Santana looked anything but convinced.

"Hey, Tinkerbell!" A sudden yell from Lucy in the kitchen startled all three of them, almost causing Finn to slip off his seat. "Last time I checked, you're supposed to be _working_. And I need help peeling these potatoes."

Rachel's eyes widened, darting back and forth between them and the kitchen. The wrinkle returned to her forehead at the thought of leaving Finn alone with Santana.

"_Well_?"

Sighing, Rachel shot Finn a quick look of apology before retreating into the kitchen, her uniform skirt swishing and the door swinging closed behind her.

Santana tweaked her ponytail and cleared her throat, opening her mouth to, from the look on her face, _really_ lay into him, but before she could Finn stopped her.

"You can stop with the interrogation, alright?"

Her eyes instantly narrowed into slits, her body rising off the chair. Now taller than him, the latina poked him in the chest.

"That girl."

Poke.

"Is my best friend."

Poke.

"And it's my job to."

Poke.

"Protect her."

Poke.

"Understand?"

Poke, poke.

"Hey!" Finn rose from his seat, now towering over the woman who was giving him such a hard time. "I get that you're protective of Rachel, believe me. She's someone special- she is sweet and beautiful and adorable and has a voice like I've never heard. She's amazing, and she's your family. I get it."

He stared down at the girl, her arms crossed and body tense. Thankfully, her face had softened the tiniest bit at the mention of Rachel as her family, and that gave Finn license to continue.

"I understand all of that. You love her. But you're just gonna have to trust that I'm not here to screw with her, or hurt her. I care about her." He looked around the diner, laughing as he made his point. "I know the whole situation is crazy, meeting each other every night at this place. But it wouldn't matter if she was working here or at Starbucks or something- I would still be there, spending time with her. Because she is _special_, and she's important to me."

Finn felt the words leave his mouth, knowing without a doubt that they were true. It had only been three weeks, and that wasn't a lot, really. It took him longer to get to his own laundry or to return phone calls to his aunts back home. But that time was all it took for him to start falling for this beautiful singing waitress, and he wasn't gonna question it, or run from it.

He guessed being questioned by the feisty best friend of said woman was what it took for him to admit it to himself how much he cared for her.

Santana kept her face expressionless, her arms still crossed defiantly. But Finn knew by the look in her eye that he'd won his case. Especially when she turned from him to snatch her bag off her chair, slinging it over her shoulder as she looked at him again.

"If you hurt her, I _will_ hurt you. You want me to trust you with my best friend's heart, then you'll have to trust me when I say that."

Finn nodded solemnly, stuffing his hands in his pockets as Rachel's friend continued to glare at him.

"Got it."

"Good."

Turning on her heel, Santana headed for the front door, turning once to give Finn a quick nod before leaving, the bell ringing loudly as she did.

"Santana, what did you do to him?" Rachel's panicked voice rang out of the kitchen as she ran out the door, carrying a potato in her hand and a look of rage on her face. She almost dropped the potato when she saw Finn standing there alone.

"Oh! What are you still doing here?"

"I was just eating some pie, actually." He grinned at the tiny brunette, sitting back down on the stool. "Santana went back to your guy's place."

She hesitantly walked up to him, coming out from behind the counter. "And everything's…. ok?"

Leaning towards her, Finn reached out and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear, his hand grazing her cheek lightly. She leaned into his touch, raising her hand to cover his.

"Yeah, everything's great."

xxxxxx

Rachel had to remind herself to thank Santana when she got home. Well, it was either thank her or kill her- but right now she more inclined towards the thanking than the killing.

Because whatever she'd done or said while she'd been in the kitchen peeling potatoes, (she'd also tried eavesdropping, but Lucy wasn't having that,) it caused something to shift between her and Finn. She didn't know what it was, but before that night there was still a barrier between them, keeping them from going or even discussing what was next for them, or what they were. But as soon as Santana came in and started hurling questions and ultimatums at poor Finn, it kind of cut through everything and got to the root of their feelings. They liked each other, what was so wrong with admitting that?

And it wasn't as scary as she thought it would be.

It was the end of the night, and she and Finn had spent most of it in the back booth, sitting close to each other and just talking. The sun was starting to rise, and with Finn's fingers curled around hers, she wanted nothing more than to stay with him for the rest of the day. As if he read her mind, Finn nudged her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Hey you."

She giggled, brushing her hair out of her face. "Hi there."

"I wanted to ask you something."

Her heart rate instantly picked up. "And what's that?"

Finn ran a hand through his hair, suddenly looking nervous. She'd never seen him like that before, and though she had no idea what he was gonna ask, she'd probably say yes just because he looked so cute.

"As a part of my student teaching gig, I have to go out and teach a lesson to an actual class." At the mention of teaching, his face relaxed into a smile, his eyes bright with animation despite being awake all night. "Later today I'm gonna be teaching a group of third graders, and I was thinking maybe you could come and watch me? I want you to see me in my element, you know?"

Rachel's heart melted at the mention of him with kids, and even more at the thought of him wanting her to watch him teach. She was beyond touched.

"And, before you answer, I want you to know am I prepared to take you to dinner and a movie afterwards."

Rachel couldn't believe he was really that perfect.

"I would love that!"

"Really?"

"Of course! When and where?"

"It's gonna be at PS 182 on 13th Street at 4 o'clock. I know you have classes and stuff, but-"

Rachel squeezed his thigh to stop him. "I'll be there."

Just saying that she'd be there was obviously a big thing for Finn, and Rachel felt the air still as he leaned in, his hand coming up to cup her cheek.

"Thumbelina! I know you're a tad busy, so you probably haven't noticed that your shift's over!"

A look at the clock confirmed it was 7 o'clock.

"She's really good at the whole interrupting thing, isn't she?"

"That's what we get for being here every night." Patting his arm, she moved away as she scooted out of the booth. "This is her territory."

The pair laughed as they got up and strolled up to the counter, grabbing their bags and coats before heading for the door, waving at Lucy as she lurked in the kitchen window.

Stepping out onto the sidewalk, Finn faced her, smiling as he held on to her hand.

"I can't wait to see you later. And during daylight hours, too." Holding his gaze, her insides felt like jello as he leaned down, letting go of her hand to wrap his long arms around her body and pull her closer.

"So I guess you kinda like me, huh?"

Rachel blushed, taking her hands and placing them on his shoulders.

"Maybe I do. What are you gonna do about it?"

Smirking, he leaned down and finally he kissed her, New York silencing as their lips connected.

Eyes falling closed, Rachel let herself be pulled closer against Finn's body, her head swimming with his smell and his taste. His lips on hers were gentle and passionate, sweet yet hungry. The world around them disappeared, the people and the chaos melting away, leaving only the sound of her heart pounding loudly in her head.

Regretfully, they pulled away from each other moments later, breathing heavily and eyes locked.

Finn nuzzled her cheek, murmuring into her ear. "Hey, one more thing."

"Yes, you can kiss me again."

That got her a laugh and a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok, two things." Pulling back, his face grew serious. "I just want you to know that I really like you."

Rachel felt herself redden, her eyes cast downwards.

"I like you, too." She murmured, lacing her fingers with his.

"Good- just checking." With a wink and a final lingering kiss, Finn pulled away, waving as he made his way home. Rachel felt rooted to the spot on the sidewalk. She'd never felt this way before- not with Jesse, not with anyone. It felt good, and it felt _right_.

When her body decided to start moving her back towards her apartment, a thought occurred to her that made her stop again.

What was she going to wear?

xxxxxx

It was 4 o'clock, and Rachel hurried up the steps of PS 182, running late to watch Finn teach. Stopping in front of the doors, she checked her phone again to read over his text, seeing he would be in room 204.

She took a deep breath, fixing her skirt before heading inside, the cool air of the air conditioning and sound of children's laughter welcoming her in.

She still couldn't believe that she was going to be seeing Finn during the day, and actually going out on a real date. It made what was happening between them seem more real, which in turn made her more excited. Excited and nervous. A lot nervous. So nervous that her palms hadn't stopped sweating since that morning and she had to force herself to pay attention to anyone who tried talking to her all day.

But mostly excited.

A swift glance down at her outfit confirmed she's picked the absolute right thing to wear for a change. Instead of the retro cream and mint colored uniform he was used to seeing her in, Rachel had instead put on her favorite sundress, which was a beautiful coral color with a white lace overlay and small straps. She and Santana, (who she had bullied into helping her get ready,) had decided it was the perfect first date look- not formal, but still pretty and girly. She finished the look off with her star necklace and her hair down and curled. Santana had dubbed her look, "fierce", so she considered herself ready.

Looking down the school hallway she'd just turned down, Rachel looked for the room marked 204, smiling as she took in the brightly colored bulletin boards and kid's art. The place reminded her of the school she's gone to in Colorado, which had been wonderful, despite all the mean-spirited kids. She'd first joined choir at that school, and that was the start of her love affair with music. That alone made the experience great.

Finally finding the right classroom, Rachel couldn't help but feel giddy. It was honestly scaring her how happy this guy was making her, and how much she anticipated being with him. Their date, their _first_ date, was going to be wonderful, she just knew it.

Turning the door knob, Rachel walked into a flurry of activity, seeing kids run around in the mist of talking and laughing, obviously getting their energy out before their lesson with Finn. Looking around the room, she spotted the tall TA near the back of the room, talking with a tall red head. Rachel couldn't really see her face, but by the looks of it they knew each other really well.

Rachel lingered in the doorway, waiting for Finn to notice her instead of interrupting his conversation. The woman was saying something to him, placing her hand on his arm as she leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

Wait, _what_?

Rachel watched as Finn laughed at what the busty red-head had said, pulling her into a hug and kissing her near the corner of her mouth. Suddenly her blood ran cold, her hands shaking as their embrace lasted, neither pulling away. The woman was whispering something else in his ear now, her hands lightly running up and down his back.

_So I guess you kinda like me, huh?_

_I just want you to know that I really like you._

Tears pricking her eyes, the children's laughter that surrounded her suddenly sounding mocking, reminding her of Santana's warnings and her own worst fears.

_I don't want you to get your heart trampled on, Rach._

Choking back the tears she was too proud to admit were falling, Rachel turned and rushed out the door, wondering why in the hell she didn't just listen in the first place.


End file.
